


the years start coming and they don't stop coming

by kirty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirty/pseuds/kirty
Summary: Dan has a fun birthday.





	the years start coming and they don't stop coming

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Dan.

They arrive in Warsaw and exhausted doesn’t quite describe how tired he is. He doesn’t want to move, but he’s still dressed. How is this tour taking its toll on him so early on? They didn’t even have a show yesterday, but constant travel will do that to your body. Dan feels the other side of the bed dip and a hand scratch gently at the back of his head. 

 

“Dan, you’re going to fall asleep dressed” Phil whispers to him, he is tired as well.

 

“No, I’m not, I’m just resting my eyes.” Dan says, slurring his words as he drifts off.

 

“Dan. Dan!” Phil says, now tickling his side lightly, laughter clear in his voice. “It’s nearly midnight, don’t you want your birthday present?”

 

Dan lifts his head in interest upon hearing this. “Are we in the same timezone as back home?” 

 

“Hmm.” Phil hums an I don’t know sound while he looks at his phone. “Nope, we’re one hour ahead” 

 

“Then we’ll wait. If it’s not the eleventh back home, it’s not my birthday yet. Presents later, but maybe we could do something fun, just while we wait the hour out” Dan says, smiling and raising his eyebrows at Phil. Beneath all of the physical exhaustion, he feels calm, quite happy actually. It is the first time in years a birthday of his hasn’t send him into a panic about old age and dying. Maybe it’s because he’s finally in a good place with his mental health, the bad days being so many less and so much shorter. Or maybe it’s that after tour the forever home they’ve been talking about for maybe two years will be so so close to being a real thing. Perhaps it’s because tour, as tiring as it is, is going great.

  
  


The next morning Dan wakes up slowly to soft sunlight coming in through the windows, and to the other side of the bed empty and cold. He feels around for a note but before he has time to find it he hears the door open, and Phil walks in holding a bag from a bakery and two coffees.

 

“What did you get me?” He asks eyeing the bag, smiling at Phil.

 

“Well, good morning to you too” Phil says putting everything he is holding down on the little table in the room, then walking over to Dan to kiss him lightly. 

 

“Haven’t brushed my teeth” Dan says turning his face lightly so Phils first kiss lands on his cheek.

 

“Don’t care. Happy birthday, babe.” Phil says, pecking him lightly on the lips this time.

 

“Thank you, what time did you even get up to go buy this? I didn’t hear the alarm” Dan says, now grabbing his phone and realizing they only have a little over a couple of hours until they need to be at the venue.

 

“I turned it off so you could sleep a little bit more.” Phil says, walking over to the table again and getting several thing out of the paper bag. 

 

“Cake for breakfast?” Dan asks as he gets out of bed, his face lighting up at their tradition.

 

“Yeah, c’mere. Birthday boy gets to sit on my lap.” Phil says, looking Dan up and down as he walks towards him, turns out last night they hadn't put any clothes back on after starting the birthday celebrations early.

 

“Hmm, so that’s the mood we’re in. Can’t believe anyone ever thought you were innocent Phil.” Dan says, sitting down on Phils lap. It felt weirdly sexy, Dan naked, Phil dressed. 

 

“Yeah, we don’t actually have time to get up to anything, though, we should be there by 10” Phil says, sneaking a hand around Dans waist and giving his neck little kisses.

 

“Mmmm, we’ll be quick” Dan says, squirming on Phils lap slightly now. 

 

“Later. We both need to shower after breakfast. I’m sorry we booked a double show on your birthday, babe”

 

“No, that’s ok. What’s a better birthday present for a true artist if not permoring for my loving fans?” Dan asks in a dramatic tone. “You know my grandmother used to call me that?” 

 

“What?” Phil asks, mouth full of red velvet cake.

 

“When I was a little kid and I sang for my family she would say that I am a true artist, called it a gift” Dan says.

 

Phil is feeding him cake when his phone rings, Dan almost chokes upon seeing an incoming call from “nana”. Picking up a phone call from his grandma while sat on his boyfriends lap, completely naked, half hard and being fed red velvet cake wasn’t something he was hoping to do today. 

 

“Hi! nana, how are you?”

 

“Happy birthday, my love” He hears his grandma say as he slaps the hand going up his thigh away as Phil chuckles quietly.

  
  


It’s hours later, two meet and greets, two shows, barely no time to even sit between one and the other, but they’re done for today. It was a good day, sometimes, the blind adoration of all these people who only know one side of him feels empty, but today he just feels warmth and so much love. They just got on their flight to Helsinki when he remembers. 

 

“Phil you haven’t given me my gift” 

“Haven’t I?” Phil mumbles sleepy next to him. “Well, I can show you right now, I have it right here” He explains, pulling his phone out of his pocket, looking for something. 

 

Dan leans his head so it’s almost touching Phils shoulder. 

 

“Since the last stop is Mexico, and the big party with the crew is not until a week after the last show, I thought we could do something nice before going home, you know, some quiet time alone, just you and me.” Phil says, angling his phone towards Dan, photos of what looks like luxury cabanas on a Riviera.

 

“Oh my God, looks like the Maldives” Dan says, a huge smile on his face.

 

“Cool, right? Do you like it?” Phil asks looking hopefully at Dan.

 

“I love it. I love you. I wish we were not a on a plane right now.”

 

“Did you have a nice birthday?” 

 

“The best one so far” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering about the Maldive looking thing in Mexico, that's actually real, google "el dorado bungalows Mexico"  
> [reblog it on tumblr](http://universequartzz.tumblr.com/post/174778567920/title-the-years-start-coming-and-they-dont-stop)


End file.
